1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular control apparatus and a vehicular control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a vehicular control apparatus. When an accelerator pedal is operated by a predetermined amount or more, the vehicular control apparatus determines that the accelerator pedal has been erroneously operated. Then, the vehicular control apparatus reduces the output of an engine below an output corresponding to an operation amount of the accelerator pedal. Thus, the vehicular control apparatus reduces the driving force of driving wheels (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-256170 (JP-5-256170 A) and the like).
When a vehicle travels over a projection in an ultralow speed range or when a large acceleration force is required, etc., a driver of the vehicle may intentionally step on the accelerator pedal in an excessive manner. On the other hand, an apparatus of the related art, which makes a determination on an erroneous operation of the accelerator pedal on the basis of the operation amount of the accelerator pedal, erroneously determines that such an excessive operation of the accelerator pedal based on the intention of the driver is an erroneous operation of the accelerator pedal, and reduces the driving force. Accordingly, a driving force corresponding to the intention of the driver cannot be obtained, and driveability may be adversely affected.